Chroma The Haze-Crested Owl
by MRS.DRAGONFIRE911
Summary: Chroma a fledgling owl who has just learned to fly goes on a flight without her parents permission, she returns well but it's what happens after thats the problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all mt lovly readers! I know it has been a while since I updated but here is my reason, I've been writing up a new story! It's about The guardians of G'hoole and I hope you like it, I tried to be a little more detailed in this but it is still short so bare with me for a while. I'll update it as soon as possible so be patient and read on!**

Chapter 1: Chroma's Flight

I angled my wings wasting no time as I dove, speeding towards the ground.

I was falling, dropping like a rock, about to hit the ground, but at the last moment they snapped open, I cringed slightly as they took on the whole force of the wind resistance. My glorious brown-striped wings shining softly in the full moonlight as I flew.

The wind felt great as it tumbled over my primaries, the familiar sights and sounds of the night seemed to renew every full moon, the night sky in full bloom, glistening stars, shining moon, nocturnal creatures lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike.

I was flying towards the beaks, a perilous desert full of strange boulders and cacti. When I finally arrived the night was almost over, I slowed down to a lazy glide, the accelerated as soon as I passed the first cactus. I deftly and skillfully started avoiding the boulders and overgrown prickle-bushes. I used my primaries to quickly turn left and right worming my way through the maze of rocks and plants. Many Haze-crested owls have died here, crashing into cacti or flying into a boulder, but I have sharp eyes. I'm clever, fast, and strong! Failure was not an option, Smart up or shut up was my motto, and I was the smartest of all!

I did one last corkscrew turn and pulled up, just as I did this the sky got a shade lighter, "I gotta' hurry!" I said to myself. The stars were fading; I banked hard to the left and dropped down, the stars temporarily out of view. I was flying over Crystal Lake within seconds and I rose above the clouds and lazily glided down until I was skimming the calm waters. I stuck my talons in and watched the ripples as they faded away. I saw fish darting around below me; they were shooting forward almost as fast as I could fly. One jumped out and did a flying flip before diving back in. I rose higher above the water and did some spirals and corkscrews, twisting around and turning up I closed my eyes as a gust of wind hit my face enjoying the feel of it as it traveled over my ear tufts, the nape of my neck, down my wings and back to the tips of my tail feathers. I began to sing a song.

"When the wind blows,

You watch the stars as time slows,

They glimmer as you glide,

And you cannot hide,

You're feeling of bliss,

It touches you as softly as a lover's kiss,

The wind bellows and bursts,

You will always cherish your first,

Flight in the night."

I finished the song just as I arrived at the beach of tall stones. I started dodging the first of the pointed boulders; the infamous spiraling stones of this beach were at least 10 feet tall. Banking, twisting, and diving came with ease.

I sped up and sliced through the air, catching a thermal and rising over the clouds. Several shades of pink, purple, blue, orange, and red almost blinded me. They were all fading and blending together to create a natural collage of color. The brightest of the stars still shone in the sky and the west sky was still night, I rose higher and higher into the twilight, breaking through layers and layers of clouds until I thought I could land on the moon. Up this high it was always night, stars shined even in the brightest of days, the moon was nigh even when the night had long ended, the blacks and blues of the midnight sky never faded to day.

She was reluctant to leave but she knew she had to, but before she did she said, "This is the meaning of my life." and sped off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I appreciate you reading this even though my stories are always short and it takes me FOREVER to update but they are entertaining (apparently) because you come back to read more! I appreciate all of your feedback and ask for more, long detailed ones are especially nice. Now I understand my stories are short but I'm working on it so cut me some slack, this is one of my longer chapters so appreciate it...it always looks longer on word so sorry. I will update ASAP, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Captured…..or not?

With one last burst of speed I swooped down and landed in the giant oak she called home. "Looks like Ma and Da aren't back yet." Her family didn't have a nest maid and hadn't had one for a while, her parent were out on a hunt and wouldn't be back until first black. "What will I do now?" she wondered aloud "Maybe come with me!" a grumbly voice shrieked from behind her. She turned around- or tried to but claws pinned her down before she could escape. "W-what do you want! I'll…..I'll give little Timmy in the pine next-tree that caterpillar I promised and I won't fly without permission anymore, I-I swear!" she shrieked without thinking, but then she remembered what her father would say ("If you find yourself in a dire situation the best thing to do is not lose your head.") She started to calm herself down.

"Eh." He grumbled, looking closer with one large yellow eye "What type of owl are you?" Chroma's eyes widened in shock "You don't know?" One: I wouldn't ask you if I did. Two: Questions aren't allowed!" he crooned leaning even closer and pressing ever harder. "I-I'm a Haze-Crested Owl also known as a Stripe-Masked Owl, scientific name Strix-Kennicotti. I'm 67 days old and was about to leave this hollow tomorrow for my own!" she was feeling embarrassed by how she just spilled info like she did, ("I really need to stop doing that!") she thought.

"Hmmm you might be too old…" he trailed off angrily. "At the very least I know you're too big to carry." He started to pull a long twine-ish object from a sac-like thing on his chest. "W-what is that?!" she crooned shakily "I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" he shrieked, tightening his grip on her even more. "F-fine, just-t please st-stop your choke-king me!" she gasped out. He loosened his talon-hold on her neck and she gasped for air. "Your eyes are blue!" he said with a begrudging wonder. "It's another trait of our species; we start branching at 20 days old and we learn to fly at 50 days old. So we spend over half our lives in the air. The color attracts less sunlight and causes less glare so we can see almost as good as an eagle, the stripes on our face take away all the unnecessary beams of light and clear almost all the other gleam, it is our prideful gem, the diamond of our species, respected in all the southern kingdoms for our special talent!" she said.

"Well I don't rightly care about that, I didn't ask all that, in fat I didn't ask at all! We have to hurry!" he threw the long object around her neck "wh..." but the question died in Chroma's throat. "You learn quick, wet-pooper!" He said sneeringly. Chroma almost cried from the harsh name, she began to flap her wings but was yanked forward and up by the large snowy owl in front of her. "My name is Gurd and I have completed my training, something you will soon begin, when we arrive at the wonderful St. Agie's School for orphaned owls you will receive your designated number and go through sleep correction, we will assign you a post and you will NOT ask any questions, no matter what? Got it?" he said in a matter of fact/knows-it-all way. "Y-yes sir!" she said. "Now I'm not sure how many of your kind we have but we have owls from all over so you most likely won't be alone."

His gravelly voice was starting to get annoying and Chroma's mind was filling with so many questions she felt like if she didn't ask her eyes would pop out and they would pour out. ("Where is St. Aggie's School for orphaned owls, Am I really orphaned, What's that smell-is it me, I think Gurd has wet-poop on his talon, What will I do-I'm gonna go yeep!") Serious and random thoughts poured into her mind in her state of pure terror.

Suddenly her fears came true her wings locked and she fell like a rock, "NO I'm the best young flier, I can't die falling yeep!" She tried to open her wings but couldn't The rope yanked, it was taught and a chaffed part started to tear from the force of Gurd pulling up and Chroma falling down. "You worthless Wet-pooper! Flap those wings!" He screeched, "Racdrops!" he said as his wing beats got more labored, finally it snapped and Chroma fell.

"I'm free? I'm free!" her momentary happiness was screeched to a halt when she realized she was still falling. "Great Glaux!" she hooted, opening her wings and flying away.

Arriving at her hollow she sensed something was wrong, she flew slower. Landing on a branch she looked into the hollow. "AHHH!" she gasped, there was bloody feathers everywhere. Suddenly she remembered the name of the place St. Aggie's School for Orphaned owls. "Oh no…"she breathed "MA, DA? ARE YOU THERE?" she flew higher looking over a greater distance. She searched high and low, even woke the next-tree neighbors and their neighbors, but she didn't find them. She flew back to her hollow and slowly, solemnly walked to the middle.

"I'm sorry" she hooted mournfully. "I should have been here, I should have known what they meant by Orphaned owls! I should have…I should have" but she could talk no more for her tears and sorrow choked her. Never again was she to see her clumsy parents bump into branches and crack jokes a few minutes later as she plucked out the splinters, never again was she to laugh at her Ma's cheesy jokes, or taste her Ma's "Special Squirrel" as she called it, never again was she to see their happy prideful faces when she returned from a flight.

"By Glaux's Great Grey feathers, I swear I'll find who did this! She screeched out of sudden anger. So she took flight into the night sky towards the moon, leaving her old life behind to start anew, seeking vengeance for her parent, and she knew exactly where to go…..


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I surprised myself with this quick update, hope ya like! Good luck to all my lovely readers and I hope you review and fav!**

Chapter 3: It begins

Chroma was flying faster than she had ever before, taking her turmoil of emotion out on the wind. Her Ma, Da, even her little egg of a brother or sister, had gone, gone forever never to come back. It was a long flight to the River of Hoole but her body was powered by rage, an untameable hungry beast that was stronger than almost anything. Many great owls had accomplished things in the state of rage, and Chroma was pulling of a bit of a miracle herself, flying as fast as the winds in a tornado she sped past hollow of several different types of owls, whipping past families of squirrels and raccoons. She didn't stop, not out of anger that she might not get where she wanted to go but out of fear, fear that Gurd would come back, that if she didn't fly fast she'd take her time to see things, and some of those maybe something she didn't want to see.

She remembered how her mother would tell her stories, stories of the guardians, her father would say they were myths, but he was always that way, not very open minded, Chroma only hoped mother was right, or she had nowhere else to go. Her brain and body were acting out of pure instinct, she was flying fast but she didn't feel the adrenaline, the rush, the love of the speed and wind, all she felt was a hollow despair in the place where her heart should be, she was scared that she would never make it, paranoia and terror ruled over her, keeping her head was not an option anymore, she was about to snap, go yeep and fall without a feeling, just fall and fall and fall until that precious moment when she hit the ground and it all went black, maybe then she'd see her parents, maybe her little egg of a sister or brother.

She thought why allowing herself to fall would be a bad thing, why not just end it, there is no point in prolonging the suffering, and the answer is; have hope, hope that they are alive, hope you'll see them again, and if they aren't then avenge them to your last breath. Determination sparked in her eyes, the feeling returned and she pulled herself out of the depths of depression and into the heights of hope, into the will to do anything and everything. She did not care for anything else but flying to the island shrouded in mist that was the home to the guardians, the people that would help her, shelter her, and do anything to fix her wrongs, she hoped. The sun was coming up and she was tired, she found an abandoned hollow and sat in it, putting her head under her wing she slept.

"Chroma? Chroma? Where are you?" a sweet voice said "Ma is that you?" she said hopefully, a owlish shape could be seen flying toward her, "MA!" she crooned but the shape landed "Ma what's wrong? Ma?" The shape turned around, "I'm not your Mum!" it was Gurd, "You need to be taught a lesson running away like that, tsk tsk tsk, I expected better from the great Chroma! Or should I say 1-1, HAHAHAHAH!"  
Chroma woke up screaming, "It was just a dream, just a dream, a dream." she whimpered to herself. Her journey to Ga'Hoole had began with ahorrible start.

**Ill update ASAP, LUV YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers (i actually think your all sniveling baboons! said in strange English accent JK) i wish to thank you all for the review of which I have not yet received! THEY KEEP ME ALIVE! JK, this is another short update by me, and i hope you like it, hope it doesnt seem rushed and i hope i put in enough detail. EN_FUCKIN_JOY BIOTCHES!**

Chapter 4: Who are you?

When Chroma finally awoke it was almost moon-high, "Damn!" she screeched, jumping to her talons and taking of, her wing slicing through the wind like a warm knife through butter. The constellation Glaux was nigh and Chroma was praying she would find them soon, for she had a thirst, a thirst deep inside her for revenge, vengeance of her Ma, Da, and UN hatched sibling. Her mother had always said there was no force like a she-owl scorned, and she was right, Chroma, in this state, was virtually unstoppable. Not even the strongest gusts of wind could blow her off course. Pumping her wings at an almost unnatural speed, she cut- no tore through the air. Faster than the fastest of all owls, going such a speed that if you blinked you would miss her go by, and be left behind to be blown over by the turbulence that followed her.

Chroma was not showing the least bit of weariness, yet she had been flying at this speed for nearly 2 hours, already half on her way to the island which she seeked. She thought of the beak and talon marks all over, some going deeper than regular talons could. "Metal talons? Metal beaks?" but then it hit her, "Metal….beaks…METAL BEAK!" she shouted in surprise. It hadn't been the strange St Aggie owls that had kidnapped her; it must have been Metal beak! The barn owl feathers, the deep beak marks, and the pieces of chipped metal…..all could lead to him! She'd been angry at the wrong owl!  
She landed, looking for a place to rest and think about her new found knowledge. The dirt was covered in pine nettles and dry leaves, moss grew in the bark of the trees around her, it was peaceful, serene, and she was dozing off when she heard a noise. "What is that?" she wondered aloud, walking to a nearby bush and peeking through in the direction of the noises, she soon found they were voices, all she saw was the feathers of a barn owl when she immediately assumed the worse "AHHHH!" she screamed.

("OH GLAUX! He's come to kill me to, he's gonna rip my feathers out and tear off my wings, he's gonna take my beak and stuff it in my-" but she was cut off (thank god I don't know what the fudge I would've put there!) "Hey! Who are you!?" an aggressive voice called from behind her, only making the poor owls fear rise "NO STAY AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" she started to fly but found herself knocked out of the air. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

"Calm down, great Glaux it's not like we're gonna ra-" he was cut off by a barn owl "OKAY!" he said in an overly loud voice "ANYWAY, who are you?" he asked "and why did you freak out?" there was a moment of awkward silence "I am Chroma, a Haze-crested owl or Strix-kennicottii if you prefer the scientific name….and I was kidnapped by strange owls, and uhh, I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure I trust you." she finally said outright. "I am Soren, collier, and this is Twilight, search and rescue team, we are from the great Ga'hoole tree, but please tell us more about these hatchling-nappers!"

"Well...okay...There were these owls and they napped me after i got home from a flight, and pulled my off with this rope-this, but it broke and I got away, when I got back hollow, there was blood and feathers all over the place, some of them were barn owl feathers and i thought it was metal beak..."she said cautiously "And then you saw me and assumed the worse..." he finished for her. "Exactly."

"Well that doesn't mean we're rap-" twilight was cut off "WELL THAT BEING SAID- Why don't we take you the Ga'hoole tree, you obviously need some rest and just so you know Metal beak is dead." Soren said friendly but also a little sadly. Chroma took a mental note to ask later, her burning passion for revenge being temporarily abated she flew with her new friends.

**READ AND REVIEW REPEAT & REPEAT**


	5. Chapter 5

NICE TO SEE YA AGAIN MY LOVEY DOVEY ROVERS!language is weird translation:Hello my lovely readers, it is nice to know your still reading my crappy stories! I enjoy typing this and hope you enjoy reading it just as much! I worked hard and even though it is yet another short chapter, I am an amateur so you must excuse me and my suck! ANYWAYS, why are you reading this, better yet why aren't you reading the story?! GO! GET! READ! DE-ASS THIS PARAGRAPH OR DIE!

Chapter 5: Arrival

Chroma flew, eventually trusting the owls with more info on the matter of who she was and what she need now- that being revenge. "You know, revenge isn't really worth it." Soren said carefully "how would you know?" she said kind of spitefully "I know from personal experience." he said sadly. "Well, whoever did it didn't just hurt my parents, but my sibling to, and I will never forgive them, no matter who it is!" she said with absolute certainty and determination.

Soren sighed, if only she knew, the life she would live now was probably not what she wanted, but she had come with them and sealed her fate, she wanted to get revenge, help herself, but that's not the way it is at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. She would be disappointed; they had to keep an eye on her. She might be a wingfull.

Chroma was frustrated, her parents were probably dead, and her sibling smashed, and she was here talking to two owls who didn't understand what that meant! She didn't quite know how she could have such strong feeling for an owl she didn't know, but she had a dream once, right before the flight she took when all his started, about a white ball of fluff with light brown stripes on her face and wigs outlined in almost black lines, he chest markings were Vs that were the same dark brown and the little diamond on her chest marked her to be a great flyer, just like Chroma, it was also a light brown, she had had big sparkly blue eyes that hatched out of her tiny egg. That was her sister, in the dream she had had a little sister named Flair, a cute, funny weird little owlet that had a slight lisp, the typical W for L replacement. Her crowning feathers were mostly gray and tan with a few black and her feet were an almost orange color. Her belly was speckled with tan, black, and grey feathers, her back had been speckled as well.

In a word she had been beautiful, and if she had had the chance to grow would've been dazzling, a word her mother had often used to describe her, though Chroma was a much darker color then most of her species so she had been slightly shunned by other owlets, part of the reason her family had moved. All this time she had been thinking, she had unknowingly sped up going higher into the air and letting instinct take care of her body movement, and apparently her instinct e=was a show-off for she had been doing advanced flying moves for the past 15 minutes causing the two owls a hundred feet below her to slow down and stare.

Chroma snapped out of it, the image of her 'sister' fading from her mind; she also stopped her acrobatic show and sheepishly flew lower, getting closer to the two owls underneath her. " Huh sorry, I didn't mean to show off." Chroma might like attention, and be a little dramatic at times, but he was a fairly modest owl and she didn't like the kind of attention she got from showing off to many moves.

"Why are you saying sorry, that was amazing, you are born to fly!" Twilight said. "Actually, Twilight, I was born to fly I'm an owl!" she teased; the two owls churred in the respective laughs of their race while she did something completely different "Kraka-Kraka-Kraka!" she giggled. "Um, are you okay?" they said a little worried. "HM, oh yeah, why?" she asked kind of confused. The wind starting to pick up and ruffle her feathers on a pleasant way. "Well it's just that you made a weird sound. "I did? When?" she said getting even more confused. "Well it was sorta like Kaw-KAWWW!" Twilight said in his grumbly voice. "No it wasn't she went Krah-krah." Soren said in a nervous tone, afraid they'd insulted the young owl.

"Um, guys, I think you're talking about my laugh. Kraka-Kraka-Kraka?" she went imitating her strange laugh. "Yeah..." soren said guiltily "Sorry..." "Oh I don't mind...that much, just be a little more open minded, I don't understand how us southern kingdom owls can be so different!" she said in exasperation. "I mean, we're still owls and we are the same species, just a different subspecies, you could say."

The two young males didn't know how to react and therefore didn't. "Mindless drones...!" Chroma muttered to herself, thought being slowly blown away along with the breeze- or should I say gusts of wind that now were beginning to buffet the three owl about. Being pushed into different thermals and drafts. "What's going on?!" Chroma screeched "I think we're in a hurricane and i think we're close to the gutters...!" Soren said terrified, and slowly a realization dawned on all of them, that they hadn't eaten yet and might die on an empty stomach, "GREAT GLAUX!" they shouted in unison.

****

Don't you just love my random?


	6. Chapter 6

**HOHMAHGERD! I TOOK 4EVA ON DIS CHAPTA! Sorry all of my incredibly wonderful readers but I was a little caught up with this chapter I had work to do and all that oring stuff! But behappy becouse I have just uploaded one of my longer chapters! YAY! C'MON CHEER WIT MEH MF'ers! lol jk but srsly just read the damn story already, noone reads these things anyway!**

Chapter 6: Arrival part 2

Chroma was shocked, "A HURRICANE?! That's great, we're all gonna die!" she said in a sudden moment of fear. "No we're not! I've flown in one before, it's gonna be hard but we'll make it through!" He said voice full of confidence. "I hope…." he silently muttered. They fought the wind, it was a furious, long, tiring battle, when finally the noticed something, "Hey…...um….where is Twilight?" Chroma asked, fearing the worst, the winds buffeted them about, blowing them around so that they bumped into each other and almost fell from the sky.

"We need to get out of here, I don't know here he is!" he screeched. Their wings were sore,, their eyes watering, their feathers were probably about to be blown off, in a word, it was a disaster. The wind was to strong, it was as if Glaux himself had flown down on his mighty wings and raised the storm with the turmoil off his wigs. An army of owls had flown through and left the trail of angry winds behind them.

"Where is the exit?" Chroma screeched over the raging storm. "It's a storm, it doesn't have an exit! We need to go east! He said. "Well what direction are we going now?" Chroma asked. "West…" He replied sullenly. They beat their wings and somehow found themselves out of the storm, "What just happened?" Chroma asked in astonishment, wondering how the storm had just vanished. "Glaux answered our call…." Soren said in awe.

They flew off, clumsily due to their tired wings. Chroma summoned the last of her strength and flew towards the tree she saw in the distance. "Come on, we can make it!" Sored said encouragingly. "Yeah…and hedgehogs…..can…fly!" She breathed out, but already she could see that they were halfway there. She summoned the reserves of her energy, and sped forward, reaching the tree in minutes. She landed on a knurly branch.

She was shocked by all the owls, of different kinds, sizes, shapes, colors, patterns, all different gathered together to create a sort of living art. "Wonderful, isn't it? I remember how I felt when I first arrived, it's a feeling you'll never forget." Soren said happily, yet sadness lied beneath. "I'm sorry about Twilight." She said putting her wing on his shoulder. "Why would you feel sorry?" a familiar voice said from behind them. "Wow, you two look beat, what did you do?" Twilight said, his voice full of curiosity. "TWILIGHT!" Chroma and Soren said at the same time.

"Uh…yeah?" he asked. "We were in a hurricane, we thought you'd fallen!" they explained. "You mean that flash storm, place was buzzin 'bout that. It was strange, it was." He said his voice now full of worry. "You two okay? It looked bad from out here. "Twilight said. "It was! But we are fine, just tired." Chroma replied. "Well...you're gonna have to meet Boren sooner or later, but it IS probably a good idea to rest up before-wing so you don't fall flat on your mask when you talk to him..." Twilight said in a know-it-all way.

Chroma turned to face Soren, "Is there a hollow I can use? Maybe just for a little while?" She cooed in a shy way. Soren was a little shocked at her sudden show of timidity "Uh-duh...um...YEAH!" he shouted suddenly after a momentary loss of words. "Well, can you tell me where it is?" she giggled at him, quickly stopping after she noticed she sounded girly.

Soren gasped "Glaux! I'm an idiot, sorry! It's at the top, so far I think it's the only one not inhabited by any other owls, so if you want a hollow to yourself you could go there...It hasn't been used in AGES, way before I got here so its probably gonna need quite a bit of tidying up, plus it's too high for the nest-maids to get up to, so you either need to clean it yourself or carry one up there."

"Thank-you!" Chroma said enthusiastically before taking off, leaving the boys gaping at her as she tore off through the sky "That is on fisty youngster!" Twilight said "Shes not that younger then me actually..." Soren said drifting of in a half dreamy half anolytical way.

**CHAPTER SEVEN COMING SOON NAME: Two Beauties**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOH MY FREAKING DOG SH*T! I FEEL LIKE AN A**HOLE FER NOT POSTING THIS CHAPPY SOONER! IVE HAD IT WRITEN FOR LIKE A F*CKING MONTH! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! HERE, READ IT!**

**Chroma The Haze-Crested Owl**

**Chapter 7: Two beauties**

**By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911**

Chroma's tired wings pumped ungainst the air, each time she flapped she thought her wings would fall off, all she wanted to do was collapse in a nest and fall asleep...a dream wich would very clearly not happen soon. "HO FEATHERS!" Chroma exclaimed when she saw the state of the hollow, it was _completly covered_ in cobwebs, she could even see some spiders roaming around. She shivvered, her wings shuffing at her sides in an uneasy manner. "Racdropps...this is going to take forever..." She recalled how Soren had told her she could bring one of the nest maids up, but she had almost been to tired to get herself up there, much less a snake!

Her large eyes surveyed the hallow, searching for a stick or branch she could use to clear the cobwebs away, then she remembered something...from a long time ago, when her sister's egg had just been layed...

**FLASHBACK**

Chroma's large, young, curious eyes stared at the egg in front of her with something akin to awe "So this is going to turn into an owl?" She asked her parents She heard them chuckle behind her "No Chroma, The owlet will break out of the egg, the egg protects the young owlet as it grows inside. We may actually have a book that explains the process in greater detail...would you like to read it?" Chroma continued to stare at the egg for a few moments before tearing her eyes away and turning to look at her mother, but all of a sudden her vision swirled, she found herself back in the night when her parents had been taken away from her...permanently. Her mother's face twisted in pain, her dead eyes staring back at her, blood seeping from the tear on her neck.

**END FLASHBACK**

Chroma yelped from the vivid memory and stumbled backwards, she fell off the ridge she had been perched on and let out a startled screach as she fell. Her wings flapped pitiously, to tired to do anything to help her in her situation, she was tumbling in the air. She hit a branch, her talons locked onto it instinctivly, this was awkward. She was hanging upside down on the branch, looking like some kind of malformed bat. "Raccdrops, this day gets better and better!" She basically screached it at herself, her wings hung limply in thier joints, this was quite the predicament. Her eyes began another search, this time for a betterplace to glide to, if she coul even glide...THERE! She spotted another branch just a few feet below her and to the left, she could make that! She summoned the reseres of her strength, this time she was _really_ running on a low tank.

Wings snapped up, talons unclenching, her body twisted and her head popped up right side up, she wasnt upside down anymore! Her wings snapped out to her sides this time, catching some air, she glided to the large branch, it was big enough that she didn't have to lock her talons onto it. Her legs gave out below her and her wings fell down, unable to even hold themselves up to her sides, she was passing out, but before her eyes closed with exhaustion, she looked up, back at the place where she had first arrived. She saw another of her kind, another beauty, her sister.


End file.
